


Kiss Me In The Kitchen

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, Raywood, hello yes, micheoff, mightbeanasshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing for mightbeanasshole/horrificsmut's bakery AU because holy smokes it's the cutest thing in the world i can't handle it<br/>I'd like to say this is gonna be a collection of drabbles from this AU but can I be trusted to stick to that?? who knows<br/>(title courtesy of the Good Lovelies [who are so darn cute tbh])</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1 - Raywood

Every morning when Ryan comes in and orders his croissant, he greets Michael at the till and nods to Geoff, at the back. He pays for his pastry and says, "See you tomorrow."  
  
Ray waits till Ryan leaves before making himself visible again, going back to work as if nothing had happened. Michael and Geoff exchange knowing looks as they have done every day since Ryan came in for the first time and Ray saw him.  
  
The next day, just before seven in the morning, Ray has found his hiding place out of sight of customers and it waiting quietly for the familiar, "See you tomorrow."  
  
The clock ticks seven but there's no tinkling bell to signal that the door has opened. Ray wonders briefly where Ryan is before deciding that he can't hold off on productivity any longer. He pushes the door of the supply closet open, standing up and stepping out.  
  
He's back to work immediately and doesn't register the unusual silence right away. He feels eyes on him and looks up to see Geoff, grinning. Ray gives him a frown and is about to go back to work when a voice interrupts his train of thoughts.  
  
"Morning, Michael."  
  
Ray freezes.  
  
"Morning, Ryan. Hope you don't mind me and Geoff dismantling the bell on the door - it's been causin' some... interruptions, shall we say," Michael responds easily, and Ray can practically feel the glee in his tone.  
  
"I know what you mean," Ryan says in such a tone that Ray has no choice but to hazard a glance to the front of the store. Ryan is looking right at him (and so is Michael, but Ray doesn't notice that.)  
  
Ray's face reddens and he looks away immediately. He hears Michael snicker quietly.  
  
Ryan and Michael make small talk while the croissant is paid for.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Michael."  
  
"Seeya, Ryan."  
  
"Hey, Ray," Ryan adds, and Ray looks over questioningly. "Nice to see you." Ryan grins when Ray blushes.


	2. Drabble 2 - Pans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real ship in this one ?

The first time Ray knocks over the pans on the floor it's 4 AM on a Tuesday. He stumbles, nearly falls, but manages to catch himself on the counter before crashing down as well. He rights himself, picks up the pans, and puts them away properly. He decides not to be mad because whoever put them away like that - so stupidly - must have been tired last night and was too lazy to put them away properly.   
  
The second time Ray knocks over the pans is almost exactly 48 hours later. He's come in later than usual, not having got out of bed till 5.30 that morning. He gets to the bakery at 6 AM. The pans are in exactly the same place as they were the first time, and Ray finds himself grumbling under his breath as he cleans them and puts them away again - where they _should_ go.   
  
"Hey, Geoff, do you know who's been leaving the pans on the floor by the back entrance? I keep tripping over them," Ray asks later that day when Geoff comes into work at nine.   
  
Geoff purses his lips, eyes flicking to something over Ray's left shoulder, near the ceiling. Ray glances back but all he sees are the tiles and minute cracks in the walls.  
  
"Couldn't tell ya, sorry buddy," Geoff says finally, shooting Ray a half grin and going back to icing cupcakes. Ray regards him suspiciously for a moment before brushing it off.   
  
The third time Ray knocks over the pans is at 8 PM. Everyone else left at the "normal" time, but Ray stayed behind as he often does to continue baking various little things. Ray often thought, when he was a child, that when he grew up he'd want to be a cookie one week, and the next week it would be a cake. As time went on and he discovered new pastries and baked goods, he decided maybe it would just be best for him to become a baker.  Now that he's in that position, he's going to waste as little time as possible.   
  
Ray grumbles a little louder this time, and as he cleans the pans up _again_ after righting himself, he thinks back to the last time he saw the pans before they'd been washed and then carelessly placed back on the floor.   
  
Gavin had left first, as he usually does, to catch up with Jack who closes earlier. He's never told anyone that, but everyone kind of knows. He all but sprinted out the front door, the small bell clanging as harshly as such a tiny thing could.   
  
Michael had left second, with a glance from Geoff that Ray pretended not to notice. He also pretended to ignore the small smile on Michael's face as he walked out of the kitchen and past the counter in the front.   
  
Geoff had clocked out not long after Michael.

"See you later," Geoff said quietly as he walked through the kitchen after locking the front door. Ray nodded a goodnight and continued sweeping the area behind the counter. Ray had heard some shuffling in the back before the telltale click of the lock.   
  
"'Couldn't tell ya,'" Ray repeated mockingly, now frustrated that Geoff had lied about the pans. Never one to easily let go of something, he set to work immediately - and for once it wasn't on a new recipe.   
  
The next morning when Geoff walked in at nine sharp, as he always does, he was more amused than surprised to see that all the pans that their little kitchen held placed methodically all over the floor, not a single empty space apart from a size big enough for two feet by the back door.  
  
Geoff burst out laughing, and set to work picking up the pans, washing them, and putting them back into the cupboard.

 


End file.
